Black diamond and black pearl
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: How did we end up like this in a problem way bigger then it should be. We both became a dimond and pearl and now I'm floating in the abyss becouse of one bad chose. My friend probly crying her eyes out. No matter what we will face this world together.
1. Escape me

Chapter 1: Black diamond and her pearl

They loved their life, Marissa had lost a few grandmothers in there sleep but generally her life was happy though, she did hate the jerks who teased her on the bus. Like now. She was sitting next to her best friend and the boys were calling her miss perfect and her friend something along the lines of mindless followers this happens quite regularly.

They both were 21 and just about to graduate and they were on the bus quite often it wasn't odd because neither wished to drive until they both felt more comfortable in a car.

It was getting on her nerves through. she wished she was in a nice tv show like what she really liked. What they liked.

Steven universe she loved it the imperfect people the imperfect friends. And other things marissa loved the realism in it. And the songs and fusions it must have felt amazing to be together whenever you wanted. Like a diamond in the ruff. But suddenly there's phones glowed brightly they disappeared in that very moment. An im that moment there lives were gonna change forever.

* * *

-Dethavana diamonds territory-

Darkness all she could feel was cold and darkness. Until a mirror appeared seemingly asking her what she'd like to look like. Her body felt like light.

She had long black straight hair two small braids were tied into a small ponytail the rest of her hair went to her waist. a part of her hair covered her one of her eyes, her skin was a lighter grayish. her diamond was just as black as her hair much like a raven's feathers. Her eyes had diamond shaped pupils and were also gray. She had two bracelets on her arms. Her wrist bracelets were a part of her see through gray cape which was attached to her sleeveless dark gray tops neckline. A dark gray mini skirt with a black v shaped belt and black high heeled boots that went up to her knees. Her lips was lightly gray.

She appeared before the three diamonds as a new beginning. A new pink a new life. Her existence was a way to fill the void that disappeared long ago.

"Welcome to our world," said the white being.

If she still had a heart it would have stopped dead in its tracks. She was new to them a new being a new gem yet she know she was Marissa but she couldn't not anymore if for a second saw her she would be in trouble so she would be black diamond.

"Are you sure about this?" A blue woman asked sadly. "This feels too soon."

"It's been quite long enough, Blue," said a yellow woman. "Besides, white made the decision."

Blue sighed sadly before walking up to the new arrival. "Hello, Black Diamond. I am Blue Diamond. And she is Yellow Diamond. The first one is White Diamond."

"Hello, Blue. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to helping out in any way possible." She gave a short bow she tried to keep her neutral expression not wanting to show anything to her...family sounded right.

"I have a gift for you, sparkle," said White.

She looked to a smaller girl with a white pearl in her eye. The woman nodded and brought in another young lady with short black hair wearing a sleeveless midriff, a bikini bottom with a see through skirt, and black open toe stockings. On her belly was a black pearl.

"Thank you, White. You honor me." Black diamond she mently prepared herself to being treated like a diamond by this Pearl.

"This pearl is yours to do what you wish," said Yellow. "We'll introduce you to the rest of your court. For now, I think you should see your home. And take your pearl."

"Of course." She looked to her pearl she walked with her wondering what she should do. She probably end up making a colony like Yellow and Blue but still other than that she wasn't sure what use she was.

"It's good to see you here," said the pearl in a familiar voice. "I was worried I'd be alone forever."

She seemed to realize who it was but…. "They might think you're defective if you talk like that. They'll want to shatter you."

"Relax, my diamond," said the pearl. "My purpose is to please you. I will do just that."

"Are my cheeks blushing? Because I feel like I am." Black Diamond asked she took a deep breath hoping she wasn't.

"A little. But don't worry. It's just you and me here," said the Pearl as they entered the room.

"Black Pearl and a Black Diamond. What are the odds?" Black Diamond took another deep sigh.

"At least we have each other," Black Pearl said.

"One misstep and that could easily be stripped away." The diamond took another step forward walking towards an area she saw several black gems and some weren't but a black sapphire caught her eye she looked like she was gonna be shattered for being off color. She intervened she went out into the area and ran over to there In front of the jasper. The jasper looked up at her. "I want this sapphire."

"This one? Really?" The jasper asked in confusion, pointing at the sapphire on the ground looking terrified. "She's kinda….. Off color."

"She's my color she's my court if you find any other black gems bring them into my court if they aren't and off colored you may shatter them I don't care. I only want black ones." Black Diamond said she hoped this wouldn't hurt her in the long run it might just be viewed as her favouring black.

The jasper glared a little and then looked at the sapphire. "You heard the new diamond. Go with her!"

The sapphire trembled and then got up and ran over to her new diamond. The two walked away together.

"Tell me something useful about yourself so I don't regret saving you." She tried her best to act like yellow for a moment.

The sapphire looked away for a moment and said, "My future vision has been wrong at times. I… I once foresaw a colony succeeding….. But it failed… we lost many gems."

"That's not useful. Can you see paths and you just told them one of those."

The sapphire gulped and said, "I did. I was too afraid to tell them the other possibilities."

"Fine then you will tell me then and I will tell them next time you are not to leave my side. If you do you may be shattered understood." Black asked her in a gentle tone.

"I understand, my diamond," said the sapphire. "I do have another ability. One that I don't advertise. I can also see into the past."

"I see not very useful. Interesting but no useful." She looked at the black haired ovel browed gem it was no wonder yellow wanted to have her shattered she looked nothing like the other sapphire and her ability was like garnet after she and ruby met she meant.

The sapphire looked around and said, "One more thing. This is….. Kinda frowned upon for my type of gem but….. Your reaction might very….."

The sapphire put her hands on her belly gem. The gem glowed and she brought out several kunai knives. She grabbed them and got into a battle stance. She threw one at a wall and hit a star directly in the center.

Black diamond smiled. "You just made yourself very useful you will be my secret protector along with pearl."

"Almost all of my visions had you approving of my fighting ability," said sapphire, smiling. "You wouldn't believe the reactions I would get from other sapphires."

"Pearl will train you. You will not leave my side unless ordered by the other diamonds…. And you will be careful." Black Diamond put a finger on the little gems head.

"Yes, my diamond," said Sapphire, smiling confidently.

Black diamond thought of something. "Pearl I'd like to know if there's any Lapis' that have recently returned to homeworld. Please go check."

"It will be done, my diamond," Black Pearl said with a bow before turning to leave the room.

"No need. I can tell you," said Black Sapphire. "I can see into the past."

* * *

-two days later Prisons near yellows territories-

Black diamond teleported into diamonds territory she went into her area through she know she wouldn't see yellow right away. Her pearl was a different story. She had to act perfect she had to be what they wanted but also be at least somewhat like herself.

"I wish to see imprisoned lapis' and I have come to ask yellow diamond for permission to do so."

"Yes, Black Diamond," said the peridot in charge of the facility. And then she typed in a code and Yellow Diamond's pearl appeared on screen.

"This is the yellow diamond control room," said pearl, who looked annoyed. "State your identification and purpose."

"Peridot 5gl cut 430," said the peridot. "I have Black Diamond requesting a moment of Yellow Diamond's time."

"Oh! A diamond calling another diamond!" Yellow Pearl said in delight. "I'll have her in a minute."

"I'm right here, Pearl. I've got it," said Yellow Diamond before turning the screen to her. "Black, how can I help you?"

"I wish to see the lapis that has returned from the failed colony pink diamond made it correct." Why did she feel like she was pushing it.

Yellows eyes widened for a moment before she maintained her composure once again.

"Black, why would you want that one?" Yellow asked looking in the eye of the newer gem. "She just disappeared one day. Besides, she's from Blue Diamond's court."

"I figure it is best for me to learn as much as I can about this failed colony and she must know. I may be even to gain something." Black said in a calm tone it sounded as perfect as she could muster.

"Very well peridot 5gl cut 430 go with her if she shatters that one I'd like the information she has gathered." Said yellow through there was an inch of hurt at the mention of pink. 'pinks replacement she is not much like pink for someone just made.'

"Of course my diamond." The peridot said as the transmission ended black looked at her Black Sapphire as she walked to the holding area.

But black kept thinking about pink and what she was to the other diamonds. They had cared for her and she was a kinda replacement for her. She felt a little pressured to be just like her.

"The lapis lazuli you requested," said the peridot once they were standing in front of the cell.

The lapis looked at the new diamond and became scared. "Please! I just wanted to come home! I'm not a deserter!"

The black diamond walked forward her black pearl stood behind her. "I may be able to save you if you answer all my questions. If you fail to you may be shattered. Sapphire, you know what I wish to ask right."

"Yes, my diamond," said Black Sapphire. "My diamond wishes to know what to expect on earth."

"Oh. That?" Lapis replied surprised. "It's….. Full of life. Organic life to be exact."

"Is there any danger that could harm my diamond or the crew going to earth?" Black Sapphire asked with a simple tone.

"Well, there is something there," said Lapis, hesitating a little. "There's a group that protects the planet. The group may see gems as aggressive."

"I see and what of the human named Steven?" She asked knowing what black diamond was gonna ask.

Lapis was shocked. "You know about him?!"

"Yes answer the question." Black Sapphire said in a neutral tone. Holding her hands together simply.

"Steven…" Lapis began, purely afraid to answer. She didn't want to put him in danger. Unfortunately, this was a diamond. She had no choice but to talk about him. "He's a good person. He healed my gem. He defended me when others wanted to attack me."

"That's enough, I think I will ask the diamonds if I may accompany you and Jasper to the failed colony." Black diamond said looking towered peridot. Surprising all of the gems including sapphire.

"Now hold on," said the peridot. "Uh, with all do respect, great diamond, one of my fellow peridots is already going there to check on the cluster."

"Then I will go with them if the others will let me." She picked up Lapis spooking the gem. "And I'm sure we can use you to navigate any problems that come." She asked with a terrifying smile. She hoped this act scared her enough to shut the conversation down.

"Okay," said the peridot. "You can inform my diamond immediately."

* * *

-With blue, yellow, and white a month later-

"No! No, we can't let her go! This will be Pink all over!" Blue said in tears she had gotten so close and black had made the colony they had built for her own in a way but she wanted to go to a failed colony.

"She was going to get her own colony eventually," said Yellow. "Besides, she won't be alone. Members of both our courts will be with her."

"We'll give her own cloney when she returns and what better way for her to learn then send her to a place that will be destroyed by the cluster our weapon." White smiled a black chair was being built. "This will be nothing like Pink?"

"Is this what she would want?" Blue sadly asked. "It was her planet after all."

"This is whats needs to be done. We don't need anymore reminders. But if it makes it any better we can ask black to bring some humans back and maybe she can take over the petting zoo." Yellow said trying to reassure her.

"I'm still worried," Blue said. "She's so new."

* * *

Ship pads

black had lapis in hand knowing she had sent a message by now. Her eyes were cold lapis felt a tear being wiped away while the jasper and peridot weren't looking.

"My diamond?" Lapis questioned.

"You feel like you're betraying them. You might be causing their demise. It must hurt." Black diamond said in barely a whisper but it was enough for her to hear it by lapis.

Her sapphire and pearl stood by there diamond as they walked aboard the ship.

"It does," said Lapis, sighing sadly.

"I may be able to convince them to lighten the charges and put them into my care." Black told her with a gentle smile. "I make no guarantees but I can try."

"My diamond," said the peridot, currently wearing limb enhancers. "We'll be taking off shortly.

"Uh yes please do inform me of the status upon entering earth's atmosphere and you're the jasper from earth's kindergarten, am I right?" Black asked in a calm tone she elegantly lowered herself to look at the jasper.

"Yes," said Jasper. She clenched her fist. "I was made for my diamond there."

"Hum maybe if all goes as planned I can ask for you to be mine. You are perfect to me after all." Black sais in a sweet tone she patted jaspers head. Surprising everyone.

"You must be joking she's a brute she wouldn't fit your tastes at all…" peridot was cut off by a frown from black she had accidentally spoken off to black. "My apologies." it was a scared one.

"It wouldn't upset me to see that planet go," Jasper said angrily. "That's where my diamond was shattered!"

"I see then once the missions complete I she'll ask for you to be ransferred to me." Jasper looked almost happy about that it may have been because black reminded her of pink or because she called her something complementary but it didn't really matter. And black ignored Peridot's comment.

"My diamond," Black Pearl said upon entering. "Several black gems were discovered on homeworld. They're not quite like other gems. Anyway, they were brought to your home as requested, and they're awaiting your call."

"Alright bring it over so I may communicate to them." Black diamond said to her pearl she then thought of something. "When we get to earth contact blue or yellow diamond I'd like to confirm our progress."

"Of course," said Pearl before turning on the communication channel.

Several different gems on screen. They all looked very beautiful, and quite powerful. There were what appeared to be rubies, quartz, and some that were hard to identify. Black Diamond guessed that they must be onyxes. They looked in awe at their diamond.

"Everyone, the amazing Black Diamond," her pearl introduced.

"So lovely. I look forward to my return so I can see each of you there I also look forward to making a colony of my own." Was her elegant and calm tone she folded her hands as she looked to Pearl. she walked away. sapphire looked up at her dimond.

"If there are any questions, please ask them," said Sapphire. "I myself have one for you. What sort of gems are you. I've never seen anything like you."

"Us?" Asked a new gem. A girl with long hair in a ponytail that had the look of a female ninja, her gem was located on her left shoulder. "Oh. We don't have a name. Our diamond can give us one."

"Onyx."

The other gems looked at each other. They smiled and nodded to each other. "We are Onyx!"

She made a nod she wondered if she should ask their purpose. It didn't matter to her through.

"Will all of us serve in your court too?" A ruby asked. "I mean, we all just came out the wrong colors. But, other than that, were just as good at being soldiers as them."

"Of course. I'm sure I can just convince them your uniqueness is just as useful." Black said in a gentle tone.

"Thank you, my diamond!" The ruby said with a smile on her face. Her fiery tone was kinda amusing it made black wanna laugh but she did her best to maintain her composure.

"You're very merciful for a diamond." Voice said it was jasper she wondered how long she had been standing there.

"My diamond wants to find a place for any gem she can," said Pearl with a smile.

Black Diamond turned off the screen. "Plus I do enjoy black if it was because they were completely useless I'd understand but shattering them just because of their color seems wasteful. But tell me jasper if you had to shatter a gem would you? For me I mean?"

Jasper gave a gem salute and said, "Yes, my diamond. For you, anything."

Black smiled a gentle. "Good to know I hope to see more of you, my jasper." She looked at the jasper to her surprise the proud gem was blushing.

"Yes, my diamond!" Jasper said before going back to work.

* * *

-Few hours with peridot and jasper-

"Of all of the gems in home world why you why on homeworld would she want a clod like you." Peridot angrily said as she navigated.

"The same could be asked about you," Jasper said in annoyance.

Peridot looked at jasper for a moment. "She didn't want me last time I cheekd. Wait did she say something?"

"I was just wondering why Yellow Diamond puts up with how annoying you are, pipsqueak," said Jasper before walking away.

"I am not annoying, you clod!" Peridot shouted angrily before they got a decent massage. "Well we're entering earth now."

"Let's inform Black Diamond," said Jasper. And then she left the room.

* * *

-ships decent on earth-

The ship was still coming in Opal open fired. the arrow was sent at the ship separating into several arrows, doing nothing at all. "This is bad. It had no effect."

The gems were preparing to attack again just as the ship began to land towards it opel unfused when Steven appeared and then the hand stopped and laid its palm straight onto the sand. Sending a dust storm at them as it slowly cleared a ball formed in the middle rolling into the tip before opening revealing jasper peridot black sapphire black pearl and none other then black diamond.

"I will give you a chance here and now crystal gems surrender and I will talk to the other diamonds on your behalf." Black diamond said in a gentle tone it must've been odd to see a diamond there a new one most of all.

"Do you really expect us to trust the word of a diamond?" Garnet asked in a cool calm tone holding her battle stance. "Especially one none of us recognize. Who are you?"

"She is Black Diamond created to take the place of Pink Diamond. And shes amazing and beautiful and-" her pearl begin black held up her hand. "Oh. Of course. My apologies, my diamond."

"Tell me, my lovely sapphire, do you see any timelines this will end peacefully."

The black sapphire focused for a moment. And then she told her diamond, "I see a couple where we try. Unfortunately, the crystal gems distrust in us and rash decisions by our crew complicate things. However, we will be able to get them."

"I see then this is unfortunate. I was hoping to resolve this peacefully." Tears were shed from her eyes causing a glowing flower that looked like the galaxy above. "Thank you, Sapphire. Go ahead and deal with them. You as well my Jasper. Do not shatter any of them."

"Of course not, my diamond. Not unless you wish it," said Jasper before leaping into action with Sapphire.

Amethyst then started laughing. "A sapphire?! Is she serious?! They're seers! They can't fight!"

Black Sapphire glared before touching her gem and bringing out her knives. She grabbed them and got battle ready.

"I may be a seer, but I am also a warrior," she said. She went against Amethyst well jasper went against Garnet. Black diamonds Pearl went after Pearl.

The crystal gem Pearl fought with her spear while the black one fought with her moon blades.

"Your diamond can't have this planet!" Pearl declared while blocking a blow. "Rose trusted us to keep it safe!"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before shattering a diamond!" Black Pearl shouted while striking.

Meanwhile Amethyst tried striking the small sapphire. "How can you fight for someone who wants to destroy this place?! My home! She's making you a joke!"

"You know nothing of my diamond!" Black Sapphire shouted before throwing her knives in midair. "She gave me purpose where others would've shattered me!"

Amethyst stared at her in disbelief. "She'll just shatter you once your broken!" The knives were about to come down when black pulled a knifed fan from her gem and held it at her. "I would never shatter those I find beauty in. something others don't see like you your unique in your own way..." She reacted giving sapphire a gesture to finish it. Amethyst was popped quickly to the point black sapphire made a bubble around her to put her in a cell.

"You all will pay!" Jasper shouted while fighting Garnet. was dodging the blades the best she could black diamond looked towards Steven.

"Leave them alone!" Steven yelled.

"That's him!" Black Sapphire shouted. "The human, Steven! You asked Lapus about him!"

"Lapis?!" He asked sadly, looking at said gem that was brought by black diamond.

"Steven, please believe me, I never meant for this to happen," she pleaded.

"I'm not sure I do," said Garnet, who was glaring at her from under her shades. She was holding her ground with Jasper.

Black diamond glared at the fusion almost insulted. "How insulting. Such hatred for a fellow gem. What she wanted was to help and you insult her."

She walked over to Steven with lapis in hand in special shackles Jasper insisted on.

"I'm not letting you take my friends!" He declared while moving his hand to his belly. "I'll fight you, um, giant woman!"

"I don't wish to harm you. I hope you thank me later, hybrid." She felt a great anger form in her chest as she cried out the echo created a dark way causing the gems ears to hurt before each seemed to lose their senses and become unmoving. The fusion unfused Steven did not seem to do the same his ears just rang. And then, everything went black.

Peridot surveyed the seen. "Well, that wasn't pretty."

"Bring them on the ship. We're leaving right after you check the cluster." Black diamond told them in a serious tone. Walking back over to the ship about to return inside.

Hasper and Black Sapphire picked up the gems that fell. Right when Jasper went to grab Steven, she saw a pink color under his shirt. Curious, she lifted it up and her eyes went wide with rage.

"My diamond, we may need to consider putting the clyster on hold," said Jasper. "Look at this."

Black Diamond walked over to Steven and looked. Now she could see why Jasper was so angry. Right where Steven's belly button should be was a rose quartz gem.

"He is not Rose. He is a hybrid." She gestured towards black sapphire. "My sapphire only needed a little information to look into his past and she gave up her form to make him. He is not her but if it makes you feel better we may talk about it...but we can not harm him for the sins of Rose...unless you wish to blame another for the true accused."

Jasper took a deep breath. As angry as she was, she knew that what her diamond said was true. This child, this hybrid, was only half of Rose Quartz. He did nothing to her first diamond.

"I understand, my diamond. I won't hurt him," said Jasper while picking up Steven.

"Now the others are traitors and will be dealt with and the earth will be destroyed so we can put the past behind us...as for the hybrid I'm sure the zoo will keep him safe." Black said giving her Jasper a gentle smile.

"I've been there. He'll fit right in," said Jasper while walking back to the ship.

"I shall check on each when they awake please have sapphire check on me within the hour I wish to chat with the hybrid a civilly as possible." She walked off into the ship jasper close behind.

* * *

-Hours later-

Black Pearl and Black Sapphire waited at the prison entrance with their diamond. Waiting for Steven to awake. Finally, he was starting to stir.

"Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl?" Steven tiredly asked. He looked up and saw what he thought looked like a friend. "Pearl! You're okay!"

"Um, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you've got the wrong Pearl," the figure said.

Once Steven's vision returned, he could better make out who he was talking to. She was a pearl, but not his pearl. In fact, he remembered her from the fight.

"You're that bad Pearl!" Steven said while pointing an accusing finger.

"Bad is relative. She did what she must to survive as did Black. Disobedience can shattering being a different color can mean the same. My word saved many gems from such a fate! Do you understand what I am what I have to be because of your mother who I'm compared to!" She began to cry for a moment in front of sapphire oh God she has to stop. She made a gesture for sapphire and pearl to sing for her.

So they began to sing.

Dont you see its simple. 

Dont you see its not all black and white. 

This isn't something I can fight 

if I wish to protect them I must do my best

I have to be here this isn't option I was born into this place I must be her there is no better solution 

I wish to save those who would be shattered for just being off colored 

I am a dimond its my role its my place. to be disgrace means dustruction

To those who I have saved. 

I was made to be her replacement. made to be who she was

I don't get a choice if I wish to protect them so I hope you'll come to understand. 

I must be pink I must be more 

Its not black and white….

And I must endure…...

As she sang, Steven understood better. He now wished he had not called her bad.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

Black diamond sighed. "Sometimes there are two sides to a story. The moment pink was shattered was when they were shaken to their core. It hurt them and I was made to replace her. I must be able to prove myself so I can keep those I have saved safe call it unfair if you must but I must do this." Black diamond told him sadly.

"Black Diamond, you shouldn't try to be Pink Diamond. You should be yourself," Steven said in kindness. And then he heard singing. "What's that?"

"The former fusions sapphire most likely. We should go. I have business to take care off." Black said walking off leaving Steven with Sapphire

"Fusion? What fusion?" Steven asked. And then there was a bang.

"And that would be the ruby," said Black Sapphire. "She's right next to you."

Steven looked at the shield for a moment putting his hand through it causing a yellowish energy pulsed through him as he pushed through to sapphires surprise.

"How?" She asked in fear. And then she remembered something important. "You're a hybrid! rugh- ugh."

She fell onto her butt when Steven rushed over to the the closer cell much to black sapphires surprise. "Please if you do this it will be very bad. Like shattering bad."

"Sorry. But I need to find my friends," said Steven before going to the cell next to him. Black Sapphire was gonna go after him but she saw several paths where he just poofed her by accident or someone else got him and one she really hoped didn't happen so she ran to black diamond.

"Let's go find our friends together!" Steven said while holding the exit open for Ruby. The ruby ran off hearing the singing.

"That must be sapphire. Wait where is the black one? Did she follow you!" The ruby asked well Steven ran to catch up with her.

"No! She ran away when I went to free you!" Steven answered.

Ruby looked concern about this she doubted that sapphire was running more likely getting black. "She's probably getting black if that diamond screams again it won't matter if we get our friends."

"How are we supposed to find her?" Steven asked. They had to quickly hide when they heard Peridot and Jasper arguing.

"All I was saying is that black diamond was different from the others. I wasn't insulting her, clod!" Peridot shouted angrily. "I bet her fusion would be something better than the Sapphire and Ruby."

"How dare you say such a disgusting thing."

"I meant it in a complementary way," said Peridot. "It happened for a ruby and sapphire, why not her and another gem? She might find the right one."

Jasper looked a little annoyed by peridot. "Fusion is just a cheap trick used to make weak gems stronger."

"I bet if she asked you'd willingly fuse with her, clod." Peridot mocked.

Jasper blushed while picturing herself and her diamond dancing together. And then she imagined them both glowing and their lights becoming one before forming a single being. Before she could get an image, Jasper shook her head and away.

Peridot left as well allowing Steven with Ruby to get into the area. He ran where ruby ran up to and there before them was sapphire. Sapphire was in her cell singing again.

"Sapphire!" Ruby called.

"Ruby!" Sapphire called back. "Steven? How did you get out?"

"I did it!" Steven said while over to Sapphire. He used his arm to make an exit for her.

"Of course. You're half human," Sapphire said in realization. And then she walked out and ran to Ruby.

The two gems embraced each other lovingly. They pulled apart for a moment to make sure they were both okay. After assuring each other. that each other was fine, the two gems laughed and twirled around together. Suddenly, the two gems began to glow. Their lights fused together into one. Steven's eyes widened in awe when he saw, right in front of him, the physical form of….. Garnet.

She laughed and looked at him in the face as she said, "Steven! Thank you!"

"Garnet?! You're a fusion?!" Steven asked in shock..

"Oh yeah." She scrunched down to him. "We didn't want you to find out until we revealed it on your birthday."

"Well we can pretend I didn't see." Steven said then he remembered something. "Garnet I don't think black is evil!"

"Ruby heard everything," said Garnet. "She's not entirely sure what to believe really."

"You can believe that I find this form gorgeous!" a girl voice gushed. The two turned around and saw Black Pearl looking at them with a big smile on her face. "A beautiful act of love!"

Steven started looking a little nervous now. "Uh Garnet should we run?"

"She's not hostile," said Garnet. "But her friend is."

Right next to them Jasper stood looking fairly irritated.

"Steven, you go free the others I'll deal with these two." Garnet shouted.

"But I don't know where they are," Steven argued.

Garnet kissed his forehead. He saw a vision of hallways going in different directions. The vision ended with a shot of Pearl and Amethyst in cells. After having their location, Steven ran off to find the other two gems, leaving Garnet with Black Pearl and Jasper.

"Should I go after him?" Black Pearl asked.

"No I will. You deal with this fusion." Jasper said in a cold tone running past her quickly as Garnet was about to stop her two moon blades stopped her gauntlets.

"You think you can take me?" Garnet asked in a cocky way.

"I have to for the one I love." Black Pearl said.

"Even if Jasper had been here, it wouldn't have made a difference," said Garnet. And then she started to sing, well, more like rap.

This is Garnet

Back together

And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you

Cause I'm so much better

And every part of me is saying go get 'er  
The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools  
Let's go, just me and you  
Let's go, just one on two!

The two gems got out their weapons and charged to attack each. They clash weapons while Garnet sang and rapped.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle  
But I think you're just mad cause you're single

Black Pearl glared at her for that comment and charged with ferocity. Garnet continued her song while blocking her blows.

And you're not gonna stop what we made together  
We are gonna stay like this forever  
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer  
And we'll always be twice the gem that you are

I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove

Elsewhere, Steven had found Pearl and Amethyst and freed them. Afterwards, they got ready to make a run for the control room. Unfortunately, Jasper finally caught up to them. Amethyst got out her whip to fight her.

"I got this one! You two head for the control room!" Amethyst shouted.

Steven and Pearl made a run for the control room immediately. Jasper tried to chase, only to be tripped by Amethyst lassoing her leg.

Black Diamond was in the control room when Pearl and Steven appeared. Steven summon his shield. "I see. I understand now she really did love the human, didn't she?"

Pearl ran to the control once she knocked Peridot down Black Diamond pulled her fan out sending it at steven shield which fell to the ground before coming back. "It seems my fate is sealed."

"My diamond! We must evacuate!" Peridot screamed..

"Escape with Jasper. I will be well enough." Black diamond said holding her ground black sapphire frowned when she came in and the ship was being controlled by pearl.

Steven could see Garnet still fighting.

This is who we are  
This is who I am  
And if you think you can stop me  
Then you need to think again  
Cause I am a feeling  
And I will never end  
And I won't let you hurt my planet  
And I won't let you hurt my friends

Garnet and Black Pearl crashed through the floor and continued their battle on the next level.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of  
Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of  
Well I am even more than the two of them!  
Everything they care about is what I am!  
I am their fury, I am their patience  
I am a conversation!  
I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove

Garnet knocked Black Pearl into what looked like the engine and made a run for it. She looked back to shoot her a look as she ran.

And it's stronger than you  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove

Black felt the ship falling apart breaking off in the engine roof just as Peridot tripped Jasper into an escape pod and shot it off, did Black Diamond cover Steven when the piece fell down crashing into her gem.

"My diamond!" Black Sapphire screamed in concern while rushing to her side.

That was when Garnet came in and told them the ship was going down. Her eyes then landed on the diamond.

"Please, Garnet, we can't leave her," Steven begged with teary eyes.

"Please. Help my diamond," Black sapphire begged.

Garnet was reluctant at first, mostly because of her history with Blue Diamond. However, seeing how much this sapphire cared for her diamond, she could not abandon them.

"Alright. We'll help her," said Garnet.

* * *

-Ground zero-

The ship crashed into the side of the mountain. Amazingly the crystal gems and the two other gems were safe. "I still can't believe she protected steven."

Amethyst was the one in disbelief. Though she had never met a diamond before the stories she had heard wasn't exactly flattering towards diamonds. Pearl was equally, if not more, shocked by this. This diamond was truly different from many of the diamonds she remembered, except maybe one. Garnet could hardly believe her eyes that a diamond would actually care about other creatures.

"Guys, she's hurt! We have to help her!" Steven said in alert while looking Black Diamond over.

"Steven it's pretty hard to hurt a normal gem much less a diamond. I'm sure she's fine." Pearl said in a gentle tone. Though a normal gem being hit on their gem would have shattered it into bits a diamond was a different story.

"What if her gem is cracked?! She might end up like Amethyst that one time!" Steven cried out.

Amethyst frowned. "It only happened once."

"Even if that's true, we can always use your healing ability to fix it. But I highly doubt it's cracked." Said Pearl.

"In my visions I saw her being shattered and then the diamonds sending every warship here to destroy you personally." Black sapphire said getting all of their attention.

"We won't shatter her!" Steven shouted angrily. "I'm gonna protect her like she protected me! By the way, her gem looks fine."

"I wasn't saying you shattered her. The ship did a huge part of the ship crashed into her. Saving you was unexpected." The black sapphire said trying to clarify herself.

"You're not the first sapphire to have her vision not come true," said Garnet while looking at the hand where her sapphire gem was located. "But you are the first sapphire I've seen to fight so fiercely."

"I wish to protect my diamond. She saved me from being shattered as did she for many other black off colored gems." Black Sapphire looked down at her diamond a small smile formed on her lips.

"She showed mercy towards off color gems?" Pearl asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes she is very merciful. She couldn't save all of the off colored ones but I'm happy to be here." Sapphire said holding her hands together. Blacks eyes opened her sapphire looked afraid for talking out of turn. "I'm sorry, my diamond. I did not mean to-"

"It's fine sapphire. I'm not angry." Black said in a gentle tone rising from her spot.

"Are you okay, Black Diamond?" Steven asked.

"I'm well enough, hybrid. Are you alright?" The black diamond asked.

"I'm okay," said Steven. "You can call me Steven."

"Alright, Steven, I'm pleased you're unharmed." Black diamond stood up looking around the scattered parts of the ship and the area that was destroyed.

"Sorry about your ship," said Steven. And then he remembered something. "Lapis! The other pearl! Where are they?!"

"Oh this is very problematic knowing black pearl she is gonna be quite angry." Black diamond said a bit worried.

As if on cue, the gems saw movement in the rubble. The rubble broke apart and out came a very angry Black Pearl. She glared at the gems.

"You!" She shouted in rage. "You almost doomed us all! I'll destroy you!"

Black was about to speak up only for black pearl to see lapis as she emerged and grab her hand as she tried to take off. "Fuse with me."

"Lapis, don't!" Steven shouted.

"Black Pearl! You have to calm down!" Sapphire cried out.

"This is their fault. They kept you imprisoned. If we fuse we can teach them a lesson! We'll be stronger tougher we can do so much!" Black Pearl said in anger and hope she wanted to prove so much.

"Black Pearl, you don't have to do this!" Sapphire called.

"Lapis, don't listen to her!" Steven shouted.

Lapis looked at Steven and then the gems. She could not deny that she still harbored some resentment towards the crystal gems for being trapped inside that mirror. At the same time, Steven did free her and Black Diamond showed her compassion. Keeping both in mind, Lapis made her choice. She took the pearl's hand.

The two gems danced gracefully together. During their dance their gems began to glow. Black Pearl grinned at this.

'I'll prove myself to you, my diamond,' Black Pearl thought while doing a pirouette. 'I swear. I'll make you proud of me.'

The two begin to fuse into two. There form smoothly taking shape but the shape was very disturbing. The creature before them had dark purple hair its body had four legs. A pearl in between of its two mouths. A part of its dress had a yellow diamond and what looked like a belt.

The creature let out an evil laugh as she loomed over them. "Feast your eyes, gems! We are now Charoite!"

Charoite laughed maniacally as she lifted up her hand to strike everyone down. Suddenly, she felt something grab her wrist. Charoite turned her head around and was shocked to see a shackle made of water holding her.

"What are you doing?!" the Black Pearl side asked.

"I was a prisoner for over a thousand years," the Lapis side answered coldly. She shackled her other wrist. "Now you're my prisoner!"

"You can't do this to me! I just want to protect her! My friend!" The Black Pearl side shouted while her legs were shackled.

"Sorry. But you're too dangerous. You might do more harm than good," said the Lapis side as she dragged Charoite into the ocean.

"No! Stop! Don't do this! Help me, my diamond!" Black Pearl screamed as she was pulled under water. She was able to give one last pleading look filled with tears and say, "Mari. Please don't leave me."

Before anyone could say or do anything, Charoite was gone. Sunken under the ocean.

Black just fell to her knees. Tears fell down her cheeks and onto the ground more galaxy like flowers bloom with each tear and she cried for her friend. She didn't know why she didn't try to stop her maybe she knows her friend was stubborn. Maybe she knows even if she tried, it might have ended the same either way each tear bloomed something lovely from her pain.

Garnet put her hand on the diamond's leg. "I'm sorry about your pearl. She must've meant a lot to you."

"She was my best friend the only one i could act normal with." Her tears kept flowing around her.

"These are really pretty." Amethyst absentmindedly said. Well looking at the flowers growing in the sand.

Then Stevens phone rang.


	2. Problematic

Chapter 2: full diamonds disclosure

* * *

The heartbroken diamond was still crying and making a field of galaxy flowers while Amethyst laid on it. She looked over at the crying diamond and felt bad for her.

Steven felt bad but picked up the phone because it was Connie.

"Hey, Black Diamond, you don't have to cry. I'm sure Lapis will let her go as soon as she calms down," said Amethyst, trying to reassure her.

This caused the diamond to cry harder. "She's so stubborn and over protective. She'll never calm down after this."

Amethyst did a jesh lifting her head and rubbing her neck just as Greg came in on his van opening the door and running over to his son.

"Uh Connie let me call you back." He hung up the phone and ran over to his dad.

"Steven!" He called. He hugged his son. "Steven you're okay! And you have a new friend?"

"Oh well we got captured! In her spaceship by Black Diamond that's her." Steven explained trying to describe what happened to them.

Greg looked worried. As Steven told more of what happened, Greg's worry increased and turned into fear. And then that fear turned into panic.

"You…. Tried to take my son away?!" Greg asked in a scream while looking at the gem.

Amethyst spoke up while the gem was still sobbing. "Yeah right. B.D not very talkative." She spread her hands out enjoying the victory.

"Amethyst, show some courtesy." Pearl shouted with the fire.

"For that matter, compassion," said Garnet in her usual neutral tone. "Her friend was pulled under the ocean."

"Hey, it's not our fault she got super angry and fused to shatter us." Amethyst said in an annoyed tone. Then she realized something. "Oh wait ...oh…"

Greg just began to panic again. "There's another gem in the ocean!"

"Technically two fused together," Steven clarified. "But there's a chance we can help them."

Grag started to hyperventilate like the world was taking a whole other view. "Wait if she's here a diamond does that mean others are gonna come! Is her being stuck here gonna attract more gems!"

"I don't know. Maybe," Steven answered, not seeing it as a big deal.

"Steven I'm supportive and very proud of you." He said sounding a little freaked out. "And I'll be right back."

He rushed into his van trying to put on relaxing music to calm down only he put on something that sounded like metal music.

Steven looked around the fire from the ship and black diamond making a garden with her tears and then he remembered the fusion calling her Mari. It was all so weird and bad. He walked up to the diamond through the flowers.

"It's gonna be okay," said Steven, trying to calm her. "We'll get them both back. And then we'll find Peridot and Jasper. And then we can get you all home."

"That last ones not happening!" Garnet shouted Steven laughed nervously.

"Well….we'll…..get you all together at least." Steven said rubbing the back of his head.

Black Diamond shrunk down to the height of Garnet. "Thank you."

Steven smiled and hugged her stomach. The black gem gave him a convincely confused. "What is this called?"

"It's a hug," Steven answered innocently. "People do it to others when they want to help them feel better."

Then Steven's phone rang during there hug. "I think someone wishes to communicate with you."

Steven looked at his phone. Connie was on the caller id. A part of him wanted to answer. However, he also remembered how his father became frightened of the story. If he involved Connie, she might end up like Greg. Worse, she could end up hurt, or he might lose her like Lapis and Black Pearl.

Everybody told me gem stuff's dangerous  
I guess I didn't believe it  
Until now  
Dad always seemed apprehensive  
And now he's really freaking out  
What do I do?  
I don't want that for you

As he sang, Steven thought back to the battle, back to the capture, and to the fusion. He even remembered how sad and scared Charoite looked as she was dragged down.

He put his phone on the ground and tried to ignore the ringtone. Unfortunately, it was hard to, one might say Herculean.

Everybody tells me life is precious  
On the planet earth  
And that means you  
And I have to protect you  
What if somehow you get hurt?

He looked at his phone again. He looked at the pictures he took of Connie. He was in a couple, but they were mostly of Connie. He couldn't stand the thought of anything bad happening to her.

What do I do?  
I don't want that for you

What am I going to tell you?

You're better off not knowing the trouble I'm in,

I don't want you to worry about what I've just seen,

About where I've just been

You don't have to be a part of this

I don't think I want you to be

You don't need this

You don't need me

Steven made his choice. He put his finger on his phone and swiped it to the left. He hung up on her.

* * *

-with black diamond-

She looked around at the flames. At the ship.

This is strange

I thoght it would be ok

She walked up to the ocean digging her hand into the sand as if begging to see her again

But you were dragged down 

I have no clue what to do

Or what I should have done

She sighed remembering the sadness in her friends eyes. She took a breath wondering if she should of tried to stop her.

Is it my fault

will you blame me when you're free.

What should I have done

Should I have stopped you 

Oh did I mess up. 

It was supposed to be simple

We could have been normal….

But here I am 

Blaming myself 

Not knowing what to do.

Then she thought of Jasper her strength her fighting each episode. Her cheeks were tainted with a gray blush.

Should I look for her 

Would you want me too

I don't know what to do.

What she did not know was that Black Sapphire was hiding and listening. Along with Garnet who was smiling slightly.

The diamond sat down looking at the ocean as if debating with herself.

"We have to find a way to bring everyone back together," said Black Sapphire. sapphire.

"Hum mainly Jasper." Garnet said in a knowing way. The sapphire looked at her in confusion.

"Jasper?" Black Sapphire asked. "Shouldn't my diamond's pearl take priority?"

"Sorry, Sapphire," said Garnet. "But as it is, we don't know how to reach the pearl. However, we might have a shot at finding Jasper. This may bring her some joy."

"Are you not telling me something?" Sapphire asked in confusion.

"I think, maybe, your diamond could be in love," Garnet told her while still watching the diamond.

"Love?" Sapphire asked in confusion.

"It's hard to really explain," said Garnet. "But that's what it was like for Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby loved Sapphire so much she challenged fate. Sapphire loved Ruby so deeply that she risked everything. That's also how Rose and Greg were able to make Steven."

"But thats so forbidden and if Jasper fused or anything with our diamond there's no doubt she would be shattered." Sapphire looked a little nervous more than that actually.

"That almost happened to Ruby," said Garnet she gave the sapphire a knowing look. "She and Sapphire felt that their love was worth the risk. You can't let fear control your choices."

"Yeah I'm pretty positive that doesn't work for a diamond. From what I know black is intelligent she won't risk Jasper's gem for love." Sapphire said though she did see a few probabilities she might. "Besides from what I know this love takes work, doesn't it? There's no love at first sight."

"No. There isn't," said Garnet patting the Sapphire on her head the Sapphire wasn't sure how those two made each other sometimes. "You can't love someone if you don't know them. But she clearly does care very much for Jasper. Maybe it's a crush. Maybe it's real love. We won't know till we find Jasper."

Black sapphire looked at garnet with a questioning look. She assumed the fusion could be right and they had spent a month on a ship so it was possible they could have developed feelings for each other but it worried her if they did Jasper could be shattered if homeworld ever found them fusing.

* * *

-With steven hours later-

The gems were at home discussing the crashed ship and the flowers.

"We have to clean up that wreckage and do something about those flowers," said Pearl to a complaining Amethyst. "People are already coming back."

"Man," Amethyst groaned, not wanting to do work. "But do we have to get rid of the flowers? The people don't seem to mind."

"We don't know what kind of affect they could have." Pearl contered putting her hands on her hips and glaring at amethyst.

"I highly don't the flowers will have any harmful effects to Earth's inhabitants. They'll more likely to heal wounds then case them." Black Sapphire said seeing some of the future with the flowers.

"We need to keep them off the beach," said Steven while looking out the window. "If any humans got access to gem technology they could really hurt themselves."

Black was sitting down when she glared outside once again. "Maybe we should shoot them out for good."

Pearl seemed to run her chin in thought as if she was thinking of something. "We did have a fence we could build another one!" She looked really excited at the thought Amethyst was about to add her own excited idea but black interrupted.

"I don't think that's wise. Secluding Steven from his human family unit will cause more issues than solutions."

"No. It's too dangerous to let them near here. We can't put anyone in danger," Steven said, sounding dramatic. His phone went off again and her panicked.

Black Sapphire crossed her arms. "Are you just trying to avoid that Connie human?" She then saw a path where that human was coming."If so it's gonna be tough sense she's coming here."

"What?!" Steven screamed before quickly closing the blinds.

"Good catch, Black Sapphire," Garnet said with a smile. "Or is it just Sapphire?"

"Either works. B.S also works." Black Sapphire said then Amethyst fell down on the floor.

"Bs that's a good one."

"You guys do know what that normally stands for, right?" Pearl asked.

"Good point," said Garnet. "Blackfire it is."

The Sapphire looked a little confused but went with it.

That was when Connie came up to the door. Black diamond got up and opened it.

"Oh. Hi. I'm looking for Steven. Is he home?" Connie asked, a little surprised by the unfamiliar woman. "Does he still live here."

"Yes, Connie," saud Pearl while coming up behind her. "We all do. This is Black Diamond. She's new here."

Black looked at Pearl as if wondering if there was a reason she said that. Then she noticed Steven was sneaking out.

"Oh. Nice to meet you," said Connie. "So, Steven. Is he here? He's not answering any of my calls. I'm really worried."

"I believe Steven is hiding from you because he is worried to tell you about what happened on my ship that he was taken abroad." Black Diamond in a calm tone.

"What?! He is?" Connie asked in surprise.

"That's what I assume at least otherwise why would he want to avoid talking to you. That or he's scared you will get hurt." Black diamond said in a see a tone.

"Why not ask him?" Blackfire said to Connie peaking out. "Ps he's behind you."

"Blackfire!" Steven whined.

Connie looked at Steven and told him, "Steven, I'm your friend. I'm here to help."

Steven ran downstairs running off towards the wreckage he hid. Connie ran after him, not willing to give up.

"Steven! Where are you?" She called.

Steven didn't answer he was hiding from her behind a large chunk well Connie looked for him.

"Steven, talk to me!" Connie called.

Steven seemed to feel low and lower than his phone rang he hung up. "Steven I know your here stop hiding from me!"

Steven took a deep breath before making a serious face and sending connie a text.

[I don't wanna be friends anymore.]

"Is this true? You really don't wanna be friends," Connie sadly asked. She shook her head. She called him.

Steven answered it. "We Can't be friends anymore."

She looked about to cry. "Then say it to my face. If you can do that then I'll go back to not having any friends!"

Steven then came out from hiding. He had his head down and stood above the wreckage. It appeared he was prepared to say what he texted to Connie's face. He lifted up his head. Connie half expected to see a serious expression on his face, but what saw instead was enough to make her want to cry. Tears were flooding out of Steven's eyes, snot out of his nose, and his mouth was trembling. He was crying.

He came down from the rock and said in between sobs, "I still wanna be friends! But after what happened, I don't want another bad thing to happen to you! I only said that because I wanted to protect you!"

Connie hugged him then pushed back. "You need to tell me everything." Steven nodded

* * *

-After the chat-

"So black diamond isn't even like the other diamonds and even though she kidnapped you, you still trust her." Connie asked in both confusion and half wondering if Steven had stockholm syndrome.

"I know it sounds weird," said Steven. "But she protected me from falling rubble."

Connie seemed to believe it knowing steven he could forgive anyone. "I believe you I've meet her." Then she continued. "so a black pearl fused with Lapis, which is why you have a garden in front of your house and they were dragged into the ocean."

"Yes. My friend which is why I cried and which is why healing flowers were made." Black diamond explained walking up behind them she was her original size.

"You made those beautiful flowers?" Connie asked while pointing at the field.

"Yes whenever I cry things grow then if the nectar is collected can heal injuries. Or that's how black Sapphire described it." Black diamond said looking at the flowers. She took a seat next to them. She sighed. "I'm not really thinking about it for now. I was worried for Steven. I'm afraid that if I don't get back at some point home world might send someone and if they do then they might do a lot worse than capture Steven."

Steven and Connie hugged her leg. "I wanna help fix your ship, so you can go home. But I'm pretty positive its smashed to bits," Steven said. "But I can try to help you find the other gems."

"I know. And yeah ok. But I'm gonna have to talk to Jasper and Peridot when we find them." She rubbed their heads gently.

"Do you think they made it?" Connie asked.

"To earth? Most likely. They still have a mission and I doubt they're getting along they always fought on the ship.." She laughed a little. "It was funny. We're gonna find them so easily. They'll be at each other's throats."

Black sighed sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Steven scotted over to the diamond.

"I must be perfect. No flaws. Don't show emotion. Don't do this, don't do that. It's tiring…. Steven… you said I shouldn't act like her but I'm not sure I can be myself either."

"How do you know?" Steven asked innocently. "I mean, you're on a new planet. Why don't you try some new things? Try what you want?"

"What I want?" Black said even as a human she had to study, work hard, and never got to do what she wanted. "I don't know what I want to do."

Steven put his finger on his chin as if thinking. And then Connie spoke up. "Well, this is your chance to figure that out."

She was pretty confused that was when Greg came by his van. Black decided to finish the conversation "Steven are you ok with what your mother did? Are you ok with others seeing you as rose?"

The question surprised him and actually made him think. Was he actually ok with others seeing him as his mom, honestly he always felt like he had to be like his mom because he was basically her and now the diamond the enemy of his mother was here and she was gentle, kind and nothing like he imagined. He would have to give this real thought.

* * *

-Words from our writer-

Well, that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it but seriously I'm hoping to spit out a few chapters of this and the other two and if we're lucky maybe some others.

Anyway I'd love to here your thoghts so please comment your choice of course.

Also Naruto009523: also there was a reason it was bwcouse I wished for jasper to have more of a way out. And true they are friends but see pearl has a short temper in her humen world so thinking rationally wasnt really an option? Havent you ever done somthing without thinking wasn't there a time you were frozen and unsure how to react. Tell me so in the comments I'd love to know about a time something happend and thanks for commnting.


	3. Breaking and falling apart

Chapter 3: broken

* * *

The city was just quite with a renewed peace for it. Black diamond was thinking about alot while helping to clean. All well thinking about her fallion friend. The one fused at the bottom of the ocean and how she probably hated her for not helping how hopeless and angry she must be.

At the same time Steven was thinking about how he was his own mom and how the others wouldn't let black go back home and then there was still the Mari comment why did the fusion say that? All his worries were fused together. Both about himself some about his mom and finally black pearl black diamonds and lapis. This was pretty hard to hide but at least they were getting the pieces from the ground pretty quickly thanks to black diamond.

"Is there really no way we can get Black Diamond back home?" Steven I a gentle tone. Well pushing up a piece of rock. He was next to pearl so he was asking her.

"Steven, even if we could, we can't send her home." Pearl pushed a part of the ship she looked like she was struggling a little. "If homeworld finds out about any of what happened here or about us stranding another diamond here it will be a lot worse than a ship trying to capture us." She took a deep breath of relief when the piece moved she dusted of the debris on her hands. "Besides we can possibly use her as a way to get the others to back off if worse comes to worse."

"Why do you guys think her pearl called her Mari?" Steven asked using his foot to pull up the huge piece from the ground the green pieces were really dug Into the ground making it harder to move. "What do you think that means?"

The gems stopped to think they looked nervous acutely. "Well it could mean she was made on earth and she allowed her pearl to call her that or she's hiding something."

"Whatever it is, it's probably personally," said Garnet while picking up a huge chunk of ship like it was nothing. "Give her time and she might trust us enough to tell us."

"Not like using her as a bargaining chip will help though." Amethyst casually said holding a small piece. "I think there's a word for that. Hostage?"

Steven frowned deeply looking at the gem who was holding two very large pieces on her arms.

"I want to be her friend, not her captor," said Steven.

"Can't you be both." Amethyst asked receiving a glare from Pearl.

Pearl let out a breath and then looked at the hybrid. "Steven, there's only so much we can do for her and the others. Especially if we wanna keep earth safe."

Steven frowned again. That was when a few boys and a girl appeared black diamond know right away who they were.

"Hey, Black Diamond, wanna meet some new friends?" Steven asked running over to her.

"Not right now Steven I need to talk with someone." The black diamond walked over to black sapphire whispering to her. The two went inside.

"This isn't good." Garnet said.

Steven frowned. "I just wanted her to meet Buck, Jenny, and Sour m."Cream."

"Steven, she's obviously not very sure about her place right now. Besides we need to get this done."

Steven frowned but seemed to understand so he went over to them to tell them they'd have to hang out later.

* * *

\- black diamond-

She was sitting there with Sapphire. "Black, are you sure you wanna do this."

"I need to change my form." She told her in a sad tone she didn't want to remind them of the diamonds of a prisoner.

"Still. It seems really unnecessary," said the sapphire, taking her diamonds hand.

Black looks at her sapphire she sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I just need time alone."

Sapphire nodded she stabbed her through her body and a puff happened black diamond disappeared just as Steven entered. His eyes widened.

"What?!" Steven asked in shock. "What just happened?! Why'd you do that?!"

Sapphire didn't answer just held black diamond in her hand. "I can't answer that."

"Are you gonna bubble her?!" Steven shrieked in fear. The gem looked nervous to answer. that was when Steven grabbed blacks gem.

"Steven, you don't understand-"

"I understand you're being mean." Steven shouted running off with blacks gem she ran towards the other gems.

"Steven, what's wrong?" Pearl asked in concern. Steven showed Pearl black diamonds gem. "Oh my gosh! What happened?!"

"Sapphire!" Steven cried. "Black Sapphire poofed her!"

"What?!" Amethyst asked. That was when the sapphire came out. "Why would you poof your diamond?!"

"I was I was-"

she looked terrified that was when garnet intervened. She held her hand out in a stopping motion. "She was asked two."

"I was. she asked me two by my diamond… she wished to be alone. I wasn't gonna bubble her. I'm sorry." She apologized bowing her head.

Pearl actually gigled. "You need to learn you're not a slave. You have your own will you don't have to obey everything your diamond says."

"Yeah. You can say no," said Amethyst.

* * *

-The meeting hall on Homeworld-

The diamonds stared at the ship tracking device then they saw it cut out when it relanded on earth and cut out "No no no not again! Please not Black."

"Now Earth has crossed the line," Yellow Diamond growled while clenching her fists. "Pink was bad enough. Now that planet must take Black from us too?!"

"Hum I think it's time we send someone in to retrieve our dear new diamond if she's unshattered of course…..please call the Black Jets that were formed on the planet before as well as Rubies." White said in an almost too elegant tone she leaned her hand on her cheek a chilling smile formed on her lips.

"Of course, White," said Yellow. She turned to Blue and touched her shoulder. "Earth won't get away with this. Those gems will either find her or avenge her."

"I hope they find her," Blue sadly said.

* * *

-back in beach city-

Steven stood by black diamonds gem looking pretty sad about it. In fact it had been several days since she was poofed.

"I know Pearl took a while, but I wish Black Diamond would come back soon," Steven sadly said. He picked up the gem, put it on his pillow, and covered it with his blanket. "Comfy? Okay, even I thought that sounded weird. I spoke to a gemstone."

As he put his hand on her gem a vision formed in his mind.

"Marissa. Wait for me!" A female voice said in a gentle tone a woman ran up to a blonde girl. "Hey, Allison, you ready for the bus to school?"

The blonde shrugged. "Not really. the bullies kinda suck."

"Hey miss perfect come on!"

The memory stopped Steven looked a little confused. "Those looked like…. Human memories."

Pearl came in with garnet the two saw the confusion on his face which was a little concerning. "Something wrong, Steven."

Steven took a step back from Black Diamond's gem and went over to Pearl. "Pearl, I saw Black Diamond's memories. She was at a school, Black Pearl was with her, and they looked different. Like humans."

The two gems looked fairly confused. "That's not possible. Humans can't become gems."

Steven thought about that for a moment. Pearl was right she would have to be half gem to even be human before that or something that was when Steven got an idea."Reincarnation!"

"Rein-wha?" Pearl asked, now more confused.

"Reincarnation," Steven repeated. "It's when someone dies and then their spirit is reborn into a new body. Though they usually start out as babies and don't remember the old lives."

"So how do they know they're reincarnated?" Pearl asked.

"They don't," said Steven. "It's something most people believe. Though I guess it's true. But I still don't know how Black Diamond has memories."

Pearl thought about that. "Maybe the spirit of a human girl went into a couple of gems after the human girls died. And we never start out as babies, so that could account for the memories being intact."

"So one of the girls is black diamond and one of them is black pearl and they have memories from earth ...this actually explains a lot." Garnet said but she was frowning. Actually she looked a little angry.

Then blacks gem glowed brightly forming her normal form except shorter about garnets height.

"Black Diamond! Thank goodness!" Amethyst said in alarm. "You've been regenerating for over a year! The diamonds have come to get revenge!"

"What?!" Black Diamond panicked.

Amethyst then fell on her back and started laughing. "Gotcha! The diamonds aren't here! And it's only been a few days! You should see your face! Ahahaha!" black just sighed in relief.

"Honestly, Amethyst, that wasn't funny!" Pearl angrily shouted.

"Ah, lighten up, P," Amethyst casually said as she got up. "Cute outfit, by the, BD."

Garnet walked past Amethyst and grabbed black but her neck. "You were willing to hurt your own planet!"

"Garnet, stop! Let her go!" Steven screamed.

"I'm sure there's an explanation!" Pearl screamed.

She became cold all of the sudden. "Tell me something when did this become my planet? Was it when I was bullied…. Was it when my only friend became Allie...this was never my planet even now I'm a prisoner and you wanna pretend everything's ok ... I've never been ok ...all I feel is nothingness ...but you wouldn't understand that sense your together..." She removed garnets hand from her throat. "I don't get to be happy I get to be perfect."

She shook her head and put on a fake smile. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"No. It does matter. You matter," Steven said to her. "Every life matters. That's what my mother believed. And I believe it too."

Black diamond sighed. "Steven, you can't understand what's going on right now. This isn't about them this is about what happened. How can you expect me to believe you?"

Steven hugged her and said, "You don't have to be alone. We'll get Allie back. I don't want you to be lonely anymore. Please don't run away. I don't want you to go."

Black took a breath. "Ok I won't leave. Sorry did I scare you."

Steven's eyes teared up. "I saw your memories. I know you're a reincarnation."

Black sighed sadly. "I see." She sighed what was she really supposed to say to that. "Look Steven, Garnet, Pearl I'm not her not anymore I can't be…..and even though that was who I was I can't be anymore, not that I really am anyway..."

They know that and maybe that's why Garnet was angry because she discouraged herself and worked with homeworld.

"What about Allison?" Steven asked. "Is that how she feels?"

"Let me state something. If I had to I would shatter a gem especially if it was the only way to save someone. Allison is Black Pearl now and I am Black Diamond. The names we had died with us."

"So does that mean she isn't your friend anymore?!" Steven asked, on the verge of tears. "She clearly still sees you as a friend! She called out to you!"

"She is my friend! I care for her more than life itself. It's my fault she's stuck down there!" She began to cry the others were surprised to see a diamond in tears.

"Whoa. Is she…. Crying?" Amethyst asked, taken aback.

"I knew you had a heart," Black Sapphire said with a smile. She then went to comfort her diamond.

"You don't know how much it hurts to see others in pain. But I can't cry, I cant laugh, I couldn't do anything on Homeworld. Not in public light. Do you have any idea how hard that is? How hard it is to watch someone being shattered!?" Her pain rang through her voice. She may have disliked this world but she honestly didn't want it to disappear.

"Pearl and I know that feeling," Garnet sadly said. "Back in the war, we had to watch so many of our friends get shattered by the gems fighting for the diamonds! Even with my future vision, I couldn't do anything to save those gems! I could see their deaths happen first-hand and couldn't do anything but let it happen!""

Black Diamond eyes widened she forgot about that. "I'm sorry I forgot who I was talking to for a moment….." She hugged Garnet. "I'm sorry. About what happened and I know I probably can't make it better but I'm sorry anyway."

"It wasn't you who caused it. So I can't blame you," Garnet said while hugging her back. She removed her shades and revealed her teary eyes. "But Steven never experienced it. He was brought into this before we could properly prepare him. He made his choice to help us out of love. And he wants to find Lapis and your Pearl and bring them back."

Steven hugged Black Diamond. "I'll bring your friend back. And everything will be okay."

"Steven, even if we bring her back there's gonna be so many issues this isn't an easy fix." Black took a deep breath she rubbed stevens. "You're a kind kid. You're sweet. A little naive, but sweet but it's not every problem is simple as one, two, three."

Black diamond decided she needed to think things through. She walked off to the sand outside she went into the water.

Truth be told she wasn't a fool. No matter what she did she would always have to act the way others wanted, she know no other way, she didn't know what she liked or what she wanted to do.

The others watched as she went underwater. "Black seems complicated."

"She is," said Black Sapphire. "Back on Homeworld, she accepted me into her court even though I was off color and a little bit flawed. She also asked for black gems to be handed over to her. She said it was because of their color to the diamonds. But I'm not sure that's true. One of the main reasons she kept me was because of my fighting skills."

Amethyst looked into the water as if unsure what else to say.

Garnet wondered if homeworld had changed at all to allow black diamond to take those she saw value in it was very much something. Was it because of her past humanity that caused this compassion or was it because she wasn't the type to waste potential.

"We should look for her," said Pearl. "I'll get a boat."

* * *

-Later that day-

Black diamond was walking around under water looking for a place to think. Her eyes landed on a sunken ship. She figured this might be a good place to think.

She sat inside her thoughts thinking towards her days and the life she had to live. The memories of being called perfect the days she was always running from herself. She just wanted to forget she relized somthing the image of her family was gone. She wondered what she was forgetting or if she was forgetting more.

She saw a boat she swam up and onto to it she put herself onto the boat seeing Steven and the others.

"Black Diamond!" Steven cheered.

"Hello, Steven." She layed on her back a sigh left her mouth.

"I missed you, Black Diamond!" Steven said while hugging her and crying.

Black blinked. "Steven, I was only gone for a few minutes." She rubbed his head.

"It felt longer!" Steven cried.

Amethyst laughed and said, "That's our Steven."

Black sighed before closing her eyes to sleep.

"You do know we don't need sleep, right?" Pearl asked Black Diamond.

"Right now I really do I'm too stressed to be awake." She started sleeping she was so quiet and calm amethyst went to poke her only for the diamond to hold her. She was so close to the diamond her cheeks blushed at the close proximity to the diamond.

"I think we better get her home now," said Amethyst.

"I agree," said Garnet. "She's not the only one who needs rest."

"Can you get me out of this?" Amethyst said Garnet shook her head.

"You two are cute together." She said. Steven took out his phone and took a picture.

Amethysts cheeks were even more purple than before. "We aren't cute."

"Yeah you are," said Steven, giggling.

* * *

\- at home-

Black diamond sat outside after the other three fell asleep. She looked sadly away she was having such a hard time believing them. She assumed maybe it was because of what she did. Or maybe it was because she still blamed herself for everything even with her friend she felt like she hurt Allison/Black Pearl when they were alone. She wondered if it was maybe her fault she never made other friends.

What's wrong with me what did I ever do to deserve this. What did I do to become so cruel

What did I do to act like a fool does he understand. would he if he know

because no matter what I do I can't change what I am

can't change how I am.

But here I am back in the place that hurt me. That hurt us...

what did I do what am I now

did I think this through

or was I a fool I wanted so much

I wanted respect

but now here I am with no one left.

When I was young people were kind

When I was young, I could always find you by my side

But now your all the way below me.

Bullies fight things that hurt

Lifeless moments times I wanted to be…..

But you were there so what do I do now.

Sadness was the reason sadness and anger were the same to us.

But here I am now all alone with people who I feel hate me but won't say it so what do I do now.

Black Diamond drifted off to sleep again afterwards and started to dream. Her dreams were of homeworld and she remembered her first memory with her friend.

* * *

-Dream world.

Marissa had gotten onto the bus her and her friend since birth had gotten on the bus with each other that was when the bullies started. "Miss perfects back!"

This was a normal thing mocking her like they were expecting some kinda reaction. "Loser!"

"Perfect nerd."

"Miss perfect is such a loser!" She wanted to say something but if she did she would be rempermended by her mothers. She just hoped her friend would ignore it two do she would have a normal life.

"You weren't even a mistake because your moms couldn't make one sense they were homos!"

That was when her friend punched the kid to her surprise ...but when a blackness appeared her friend was there. "We were friends and you didn't even try to save me!" Her tears fell at her friends words.

"I was shocked. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean two!"

"I called for you!" She screamed as a pearl appeared on her. "I stood by you since the beginning!"

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't know that you were gonna fuse with her! You know what was gonna happen why! Why did you do it...i didnt want that! I want you with me my friend ..." She tried to wipe the tears away as fast as they fell down her cheeks.

"Was I not good enough?!" The girl tearfully asked. "I was always there for you! What do I have to do to prove my worth?!"

"Nothing! You don't have to do anything, Allison! I love you! I love you with all my heart." She hugged her. "Please I'm sorry … I'm so sorry."

Allison seemed to calm down enough to hug Marissa back. "Please find me. Find me and free me from this fusion."

"I will, I promise. I will even if I have to rip you two apart." Marissa smiled at her. "Amethyst probably knows how we feel. She's nice."

That seemed to make Allison a little mad. "Amethyst? Does she like you? Is she my replacement? Or something? Ah!"

"Allie!" Marissa screamed as water chains formed around Allison. "Lapis, let her go!"

"I can't!" Lapis said as she appeared. "She's too dangerous. She's more powerful than ordinary pearls. If I let her go, she could destroy everyone."

"That's not true!" Allison screamed as she became Black Pearl. "I never wanted that! All I want is Marissa back!"

"She's scared Lapis! Just let her go!" Stevens voice said as black saw him.

"He's right, Lapis. Just let her go! Its like you and the mirror you two aren't healthy for each other." Marissa turned back into black diamond. "I promise I'll make sure she doesnt hurt anyone if you let her go."

Lapis hesitated at first, and then she released the chains. Allison, still Black Pearl, let out a breath of relief. She looked back at Lapis with a glare.

"Steven never should've freed you," she coldly said.

"Allison!" Black diamond angrily glared at her friend but her eyes softened. "You can hate me ... I deserve it especially for doing nothing…. I know I won't fix this in a day...but when you're back I'll try to fix whatever damage I've done."

Allison teared up and then embraced her friend. "Keep using my name. Please keep using my name. And let me use yours."

"We can't be who we are…..but we can start anew and be better than we were. And when we find each other….we can start once more." She rubbed her head she missed her strong friend she missed her so much it hurt.

"But why do we have to sacrifice our names?" Allison asked.

"Because they were never us. Names don't make us who we are, it's what our parents expected of us. Black Diamond and Black Pearl are blank slates. We have a choice now and whatever we do we will be seen as us not someone else."

Allison touched her pearl. "Is this really who I am? An off color pearl? One that got placed with a diamond by chance?"

"You're beautiful the way you are. And you're not off color you were made to be my friend it wasn't chance it was fate." She kissed her forehead.

Allison smiled and revealed a map with her pearl. "This is where we are," she said, using a red dot to indicate the location.

"We'll find you find you both." Steven said with a huge smile.

Allison/Black Pearl ruffled his hair and said, "I know you will."

Light flashed through before they both were awoken by something.

* * *

-Real world.-

Black Diamond opened her eyes and could hear Amethyst laughing her butt off. Black Sapphire came out and was leaning against the wall.

"I honestly fail to see the humor," she said. "It's just Pearl dreaming about Rose Quartz."

"There's something beautiful about her humour….. I should choose who to fall for before someone gets jealous." Black diamond told her in a whisper.

"I'm sorry?" Black Sapphire asked, a little confused.

"You'll understand when you feel it." Black smiled pointing to her gem.

Black Sapphire touched her gem. She was still confused. She glanced inside in time to see more of Pearl's dream. She looked shocked at something and Black diamond could hear talking.

"Pearl, I just wanted to say thanks-" said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Greg's. Rose turned her head around and revealed Greg's face. "-for fixing my van!"

"Wah!" Pearl screamed as pizza slid out of Greg's mouth like a tongue.

"Ahhh!" Black Sapphire screamed. "That is so disturbing!"

"You know it is kinda funny ...and nice to see Amethyst so happy. Makes me think Jasper would enjoy it if she was here." Black diamond smiled at Black Sapphire.

"I'm not sure Pearl enjoys this much," said Black Sapphire just before Pearl woke up screaming.

"Pearl! You're awake!" Steven cheered. "Great! Black Diamond and I have big news! We know where Lapis and Black Pearl are!"

Black diamond nodded. "Yeah we saw it and we're gonna find them." She took a step forward ready to find them.

"Hold on!" said Garnet. "Going out at sea now would be dangerous. We need to think of a plan to separate those two."

"You don't understand I have to find her. It's my fault I have to make it up to her." She cried her gem felt like it was breaking. "You can help me or get out of the way."

She ran off to look for her.

"I'm kinda becoming numb to black running off." Steven sighed sadly before taking a seat.

"She really does blame herself and because of that she's falling apart in her own head." Garnet frowned sadly.

"So what do we do?" Amethyst asked.

"I'll tell you," said Black Sapphire. "We go with her. We find those two and help them."


End file.
